Tough Love
by xFireSpritex
Summary: This is a DeanFulton story. A bit of CharlieAdam mentioned. Mostly Dean's POV about how the team reacts to the big tough Bash Brother in love.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own them. Wish I did. Don't belong to me. This is for anyone who reviewed my previous slash fics, especially AndieLu who was awesome and encouraged me to write this.

---

Portman's POV

It's times like these I remember why I didn't go to Eden Hall in the first place. Everyone thought it was because Bombay wasn't going, far from it. It was because someone was going and honestly I couldn't trust myself around them.

Who'd have thought that me, Dean Portman, one half of the Bash Brothers would in fact fall in love…with the other Bash Brother? Yes, I'm gay get over it. Homosexuality isn't restricted to skinny hockey stars like Banks and Conway; Bash Brothers can fall in love too.

Does Fulton know I'm gay? Yeah, he knows, found out when he visited me in Chicago to try and convince me to come to Eden Hall. We'd been hanging out in the family apartment when the guy I'd kind of been seeing Tyler came over. My parents knew about him and me and were okay with it and let him in, Tyler knocking on my door and once I'd let him in, let's say a kiss told more than it needed to Fulton. He was cool about it though, said he had no problem with gay guys at all.

What I didn't tell him was that he was the reason I wasn't going back. I hated seeing him with other people. And tonight was one of those moments. He was sitting with his arm around the waist of some girl whose name I couldn't remember, talking and laughing.

This was why I didn't come to Eden Hall in the first place, I hated seeing him hit on random girls or see girls throw themselves at him. He was my best friend after all, liking him be damned, it was disgusting from a friend's point of view. Everyone on the team made faces when girls threw themselves at the single guys on the team it was just awkward.

The team doesn't know I'm gay, Fulton said I should tell them on my own time. I figure I'll tell them soon enough, I've known all of them long enough to trust them, and if Banks and Conway could come out and the team be okay, they should be okay with me, right?

---

Okay how is it so far?  
Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Still don't own them.

For AndieLu.

---

Portman's POV

Hockey practice with Coach Orion is hell. I'm still a bit unsteady on my skates and there are these girls in the stands shouting at me to strip again. I really shouldn't have done that little stint but I did it anyway.

I remember Fulton's reaction to it…absolute hysterics and cheering. I smile a bit, the show of emotion hidden behind my hockey mask as I skate. Fulton had I nice smile, I always wished he'd do it more.

Coach has all of us take a knee and I can't help but be jealous as Charlie and Adam kneel next to each other, Adam leaning into Charlie tiredly, Charlie happily wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders.

"Good practice today team. You can go early," he said. Everyone cheered and stood, skating off. "Portman! I want to talk to you."

I frowned and skated back towards him. "Yeah Coach?"

"You okay Portman? You seem off lately."

"Yeah, lots of school work Coach." Orion looked me and nodded before dismissing me and I skated off towards the locker room.

"What'd Orion want?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin and turned to see Fulton who'd waited for me. "Just making sure I was okay, he says I seem off. I don't know what he's talking about."

"He's right," Fulton said, walking with me towards the locker room.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He's right. You have been off."

"Off how?"

"In your own little world. Anything on your mind?" He asked looping an arm over my shoulders. Okay, not to sound completely cheesy, I nearly died. Being this close to Fulton always made me a little on the cloudy vision side, knees weak side.

It always happened, except on the ice when we were the Bash Brothers, then he was my best friend that I happened to like, not someone who sent sparks through my body.

"Nothing in particular," I lied. In my mind I screamed 'You! You're on my mind, you always are! It's all about you! Damn it!' But my outside was cool and collected.

"That's bullshit Portman. What's going on? Is it a guy?" I sighed involuntarily and it was too late to deny it. "Do you like someone?" I shrugged. We dropped it as we entered the locker room and went to shower. I always hated showering with the guys on the team, not because I felt bad when Charlie and Adam were the subject of jokes and how they couldn't stand within a few feet of each other but because I can't look around at anyone. I normally just shower quickly, pull my clothes on and leave.

That's how it went today, nothing at all was different except Fulton showered and changed just as quickly as me. "Come on dude, Bash Brother hangout time," he said looping his arm around me once more. I shrugged and yelled goodbye to the team with him as we left.

"What'd you have in mind?" I asked him.

"Want to go hang out in town or something?" He asked.

I nodded and after we dropped off our bags in our room we left, thanking God it was Friday. I drove into town with Fulton head banging in the passenger seat next to me, both of us singing loudly. I loved when we were like this, I didn't have to worry about sexualities or how amazing he looked with his hair falling over his dark brown eyes…and shit I'm doing it again. We parked in the parking lot behind the movie theater and went walking.

Normally, as we'd done when we first met, we'd be trying to pick up girls. Now he looked at girls and asked me what guys I thought were attractive. "What about him?" He asked casually. I followed his gaze and watched the guy he meant, a guy who looked a lot like Banks.

"No, not my type."

"What is your type?" Fulton asked. "I've never seen you with anyone but Tyler."

"My type…more like me than anything else. I don't like small scrawny guys."

Fulton just nodded as we went into a dinner to get food, me trying to not watch his ass.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Still don't have enough money to own them.

For AndieLu.

---

Portman's POV

We spent the better of Friday night in town, Fulton getting a few phone numbers and a few girls giving me theirs as well, which got a snicker from him each time. I'd smile politely and nod but keep my mouth shut until out of earshot of the girls who gave me their number.

We laughed each time and Fulton kept urging me to try and get a few guys' numbers but I didn't want them. Besides he was going on who I said was attractive, not who was definitely gay.

That'd be awkward, walking up to a straight guy and hitting on him, asking for his phone number. Fulton didn't understand why I didn't want any number but he let it go, figuring I had my eye on someone or didn't want a boyfriend.

---

Fulton's POV

It drove me crazy trying to encourage Dean to get number's. After all, I could tell he wasn't interested, I just hated the look I saw on his face when some girl came up to me. Like he wished a guy would do that to him.

What he didn't know was that half the time I saw more guys than girls watching him, myself included.

Now, don't everyone freak out about this. I'd always thought I liked guys, but some girls held my attention, so I guess that makes me bisexual although around Dean, I wanted to wave a rainbow flag. But he wasn't interested in me, never showed even a remote interest in me.

Yeah he said he doesn't like scrawny guys and I'm far from scrawny, but to him I seem to be the best friend and nothing more. To him I'm not just a best friend, but also his best _straight_ friend. It isn't that bad when you think about it, but sometimes I wonder how he'd react if I told him about possibly being bisexual.

I wonder how he'd react if I kissed him and wouldn't let him go until we both needed air and our lips were kiss swollen…

Ah shit I have to stop thinking about that. It'll never happen. Even if Portman is gay, he doesn't want a big oaf like me.

---

Portman's POV

When we got back to the dorms I knew Fulton was feeling a bit off for some reason. "Want to watch a movie?" I asked. "We can invade Charlie and Adam's room as long as it's all clear," I suggested.

He laughed. "Yeah, let's go see what the lovebirds are up to," he said as we dropped our coats, which we didn't need inside the school and walked, towards their room.

I knocked and heard some shuffling but the door opened quickly enough, meaning we hadn't interrupted a lot. Charlie stood there smiling at us, looking a bit flushed, probably fresh out of a make out session with Adam.

"Aw, did we interrupt?" Fulton asked laughing a bit. Charlie flipped him off but welcomed us inside nonetheless.

Their room was perfectly organized; I think Charlie has Adam to thank for that. "What's up guys?" Adam asked from the couch.

"We were bored. Wanna watch a movie?" I asked, smiling to myself when I saw Charlie sit next to Adam immediately.

"Sure," they chorused, Fulton and I sitting on the floor in front of the couch, Charlie and Adam laid out across it. "You two pick, Charlie said smiling at Fulton and myself.

"You just don't want to move," I shot back.

He smiled and tugged Adam closer. "You're right." Charlie winked at Fulton who blushed a bit and I was curious but said nothing, standing to look at their movie collection.

---

Fulton's POV

I could kill Charlie. He's the only one who knows I'm bisexual and I know he was hinting at Dean and me just there. Luckily Dean ignored it and went to pick out a movie and suddenly I felt that maybe sitting on the floor next to him wasn't such a good idea.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Still don't own them, though I return them unharmed.

For AndieLu and flickk234

Sorry it took so long!

---

Portman's POV

As the movie Armageddon came on I thought back to the night I first realized I had a thing for Fulton.

-

We'd been walking around town during the Goodwill Games, hitting on random girls, me naturally uninterested but having fun with Fulton all the same.

He'd just talked to these two girls who giggled and walked away, each of us laughing and looking around. "Ice cream," I said but as we approached the store Coach Bombay and the Iceland lady walked out. Immediately I put my hand on his chest and we stepped back and away together, hiding a bit.

Without realizing I'd taken in Fulton's cologne which smelled amazing, I still can't place the scent exactly, but he still wore it. I could see in his eyes he was upset and after putting Bombay down we walked off, ice cream forgotten.

That night I couldn't sleep, thinking about Fulton's scent and how strong the muscles on his chest were, even when we were that young. I knew then that Fulton would be someone I'd fall for. I was right.

-

While Fulton and I sat on the floor in front of the couch I noticed he couldn't help but smile for Charlie and Adam every time they held each other tighter or shared a quick kiss. Sometimes I wonder if he feels surrounded because all three of us are gay, though Charlie and Adam are unaware of my sexuality. Maybe I should come out to them? They'd easily understand. Yeah, that's the plan, after the movie tell Charlie and Adam.

---

Fulton's POV

Dean wasn't paying attention to the movie, he was thinking about something. Whatever it was it had to be important because Armageddon was one of his favorite movies and he wasn't even looking at the screen. I shrugged and watched the movie, leaving him in his thoughts.

---

Portman's POV

The movie ended way too soon for my liking and I took a deep breath.

"Good movie," Fulton stated, Adam and Charlie nodding in agreement. I grunted my response.

"You okay Portman?" Charlie asked.

"Uhm, yeah. Listen, can I tell you guys something?"

"Yeah, sure," Charlie and Adam said together, sitting up. I saw Fulton stare at me but shrugged it off.

"Well, I figure if I'm telling anyone else on the team other than Fulton it should be you two. You'll understand," I began. Charlie and Adam shared a look, glanced at Fulton, then back to me. I took one more deep breath, clenched my fists and said, "I'm gay."

The words felt like they echoed off the walls of the room and I held my breath. Charlie smiled hugely, as did Adam who scooted off the couch and onto the floor next to me. Next thing I knew, Adam had thrown his arms around my neck. "Welcome to the club, Portman!" He yelled, laughing. Charlie laughed and grabbed his boyfriend around the waist, pulling him back onto the couch.

"Portman, if I see you check out my Adam, I'll knock you out," Charlie warned jokingly.

I laughed. "Sorry, but Banksie and you aren't my type," I responded laughing. Fulton just smiled to himself.

"Aw, poor Fulton is the only straight guy here," Adam teased.

"Actually…" Fulton began. My head snapped to look at him. "I'm bi."

"Holy shit everyone's coming out!" Charlie said.

"Conway, you knew! What're you yelling about?" Fulton asked.

Charlie shrugged. "Seemed appropriate."

While all this was going on, I was still staring at Fulton, jaw dropped as a million thoughts flashed through my head.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Still don't own them, though I return them unharmed.

For AndieLu and anyone who reviews.

Sorry it took so long but my inspiration ran away.

---

Fulton's POV

I knew Dean was staring. Charlie and Adam were just smiling, watching us carefully while I stared at the wood floors in front of me. Dean would understand, that much I knew, but why was he staring?

Charlie whispered something to Adam and they stood, giving some lame excuse about running to the vending machines for snacks when we had plenty in their room.

"You're bi?" Dean choked out.

I nodded. "Surprised?" I asked.

"A bit. Fulton, man, why didn't you tell me? And how come Conway knew first?"

"He figured it out for the most part. Saw me checking out a guy and asked me, flat out," I responded thinking back to a few months ago.

I was watching Dean talking to a few girls, wondering if he was being polite and turning them down gently or if this would be the day he came out to the school. As I was internally arguing with myself I didn't notice Charlie had been trying to talk to me for a few minutes now.

"Fulton, hey, Fulton!" Charlie said loudly, shaking me.

"Wha-what's up Charlie?"

"Why were you watching Dean like that?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, you tell me," Charlie responded, arms crossed over his chest. I knew that meant he wasn't going to let me off the hook. Damn.

"I don't know. I just wish girls would run to me like that, have you seen them with him?" I said, hoping to cover it up.

"That's what happens when you strip in the penalty box," Charlie said laughing a bit.

I laughed a bit. "Yeah, maybe I should try it."

"You're lying. That's not why you were staring," Charlie stated.

"What are you talking about Charlie?"

"Fulton, are you on Guy's team or mine?" Charlie asked.

"What are you talking about, we're all Ducks, I-" I stopped myself from continuing. It took me a second but I knew Charlie was using Guy as a reference to being straight, and himself, having come out and admitting to being with Adam maybe four months prior, to being gay. "Uhm, a bit of both, I guess."

"Oh," Charlie said going silent. "Do you like Dean?"

I froze.

"Who was he?" Dean asked.

"Who was who?"

"The guy you were checking out. Lucky guy in my opinion. Did you get his number?" Dean asked and I found it funny how the gender switches from our normal conversations were easily pulled off.

"No I didn't get his number," I said.

"Why the hell not?" Dean nearly yelled.

"Don't need it," I responded.

"What do you mean you don't need it? You were checking him out he must be hot. Does he go here? What grade? Do I know him?"

"I don't need it because yes he's hot, yes he goes here, our grade, and yes you know him."

"Is he gay or bi too?"

"Yes."

"Who is it?" Dean nearly yelled.

I swallowed. I couldn't lie to Dean, he knew me too well. I closed my eyes and mumbled, "You," hoping it was loud enough to hear so I wouldn't have to repeat myself.

"Me?"

"You."

I opened my eyes for a second before Dean kissed me lightly and they fell shut. We kissed for a few minutes, pulling away just as Adam and Charlie came back with chocolate bars.

"What'd we miss?" Adam asked smirking.

"Let me put it this way," I began. "Anyone checks out my Dean, and I'll break them in two."

---

Dean's POV

I stared at him. Did he say MY Dean? Yes, he did. Oh wow. Thank you god for making me a Bash Brother and for sending me a gay team captain and for making the all-star player gay as well. It made life so much easier to deal with. Especially with Fulton by my side.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sadly I haven't negotiated ownership yet. I will return them unharmed as always.

For anyone who reads, especially AndieLu who suggested I write BashSlash.

Sorry it took so long to post this but I've had AP testing and college searching and SAT stuff to deal with recently.

This is the final chapter; I hope it's to your liking.

---

Dean's POV

You know how everything has an upside and a downside to it, that's what was happening to me today. Christmas time was closing in fast but luckily I already had gifts for the team but I still had to shop. The downside was that the school was holding a "Winter Ball" as they called it and unfortunately Charlie, Adam, Fulton, and myself were unsure if we should go in our same sex pairings.

Charlie and Adam were really torn up about what to do since both became jealous easily and had been dating for a while. For Fulton and me I couldn't do much about it considering we weren't officially together yet but that didn't stop me from getting jealous.

The upside of the situation was that since all four of us were out about our sexualities we became very comfortable around each other and it allowed Charlie and Adam to have friends over who would not judge them or cringe each time they shared a kiss. On the contrary for every kiss they shared, Fulton and I had a hug, a peck on the cheek or lips, or even just a glance, so everything balanced out.

I was walking the streets looking for a store Charlie had told me about to get a suit in. I'd grown out of my old suit and Charlie suggested this place saying his suits came from it and they weren't too expensive. He would have come with me but he and Adam had a date.

I was looking for the store when I felt a pair of arms come around me and lift me from the ground, a familiar voice flowing into my ears. "Don't you know you always need a second opinion on suits to make sure you don't look like a jerk," Fulton scolded me lightly before putting me down and smirking.

I laughed. "You offering to come with me?" I asked.

"I need a suit too, so I have to go. You're just a bonus," Fulton said. I smiled and together we found the store and went inside.

---

Fulton's POV

Dean and I spent the first hour in the store trying to find suits we actually liked before even considering trying anything on. We both hated to get dressed up, especially for a dance where we most likely could not be together unless someone offered up a huge distraction.

Once we'd each found a few suits we headed to the changing room me laughing and (reluctantly) pushing Dean into his own dressing room. We each pulled on a suit and walked out to face the full-length mirrors and each other, trying to decide. We both hated the first two we tried on but when we walked out of the dressing rooms on the third try I felt as though my eyes would pop out of my head at the sight of Dean.

---

Dean's POV

I could feel Fulton staring at me but my eyes were stuck on him as well so I really didn't care. The suit was tight in all the right places on him, the jacket tight across his shoulders but the perfect arm length. I hated being stared at so I pulled my eyes away first just as he did, both of us staring at the ground before smirking up at each other and racing to the three sided mirror. We took turns turning and standing in front of the mirrors, seeing how we looked from all angles before standing side by side, looking thoughtful.

"I think we don't look half bad," Fulton said an arm going around my shoulders.

I smiled at him via mirror and said, "You're right, we don't."

"I think we should get these, they're probably the best we'll find at a price like this that we don't look stupid in."

I nodded my agreement and we walked back into the dressing rooms, changing quickly back into our street clothes, returning the unwanted suits to their racks and going up to the cash register.

We bought the suits and left, knowing we had a curfew at school and that we had hockey practice in the morning. The dance was in two weeks and all four of us needed to figure out what we'd do about that.

The Dance

We all went to the dance without dates though to anyone who looked close enough they could clearly see who our dates were. Charlie and Adam kept close to each other, and I could tell the team was starting to wonder about Fulton and I.

The dance was held in the gym, streamers, strobe lights, and banners decorating the walls and blinding us every few minutes. I could see a glint in Charlie's eyes and normally that meant trouble, though he denied everything each time I asked him what he was up to.

The problem with Eden Hall is that everyone is afraid to dance and make a fool of themselves and ruin their reputation, even the girls so needless to say, the first half an hour of the dance was lame.

Connie and Julie were talking before smirking and grabbing Guy and Scooter, dragging them onto the dance floor. Slowly more girls and a few brave guys ventured out onto the floor but it still wasn't fun. Adam shook his head slowly, whispering something to Charlie who frowned momentarily. The next thing I knew Charlie had grabbed Fulton and dragged him out onto the dance floor, Fulton looking horrified at first before Charlie said something to him and his look of horror became one of amusement. Adam and I shared a quick glance before staring out onto the dance floor, our jaws dropping along with everyone else in the school.

Charlie and Fulton were dancing together, shamelessly just as many guys and girls had been with each other moments ago. They smirked at each other and kept dancing, each of them chancing a glance over to Adam and I, daring us to join them.

I looked at Adam who has a look in his eyes a lot like Charlie's and I made a mental note to make sure Adam doesn't turn into another Charlie Conway, we had enough of those. He smirked and I returned it before we wrapped an arm around each other's waist and walked over and stood next to Charlie and Fulton, Adam and I copying them.

I could hear the team shouting and clapping, and I had to smile at Adam who looked like he was enjoying the change of pace. I had seen him and Charlie together and they were always so gentle but gentle and sweet was nowhere to be found between any of us. If the school didn't like it, they'd have to try and get their hands on us. Connie and Julie, the ones who always caught on faster, grabbed Guy and Scooter once more and made them dance next to us, Scooter offering an encouraging smile.

"My cousin's gay," he said to the four of us, slapping Charlie on the back. "But if I'm right about anything tonight, should the Bash Brothers and the Hot Shots be dancing together, not split up?"

Charlie smirked and looked over at Adam who left my side and crossed to Charlie who grabbed Adam by his hips and pulled him close, the change of pace between them weird but even more oddly a turn on. Fulton came over and wrapped an arm around my neck and tugged me close, the entire team dancing with us at that point as the rest of the school watched.

I knew there'd be no denying anything after this point and I didn't care. I pulled Fulton closer to me and smirked down at him, my two inches of height difference giving me a slight edge. Some of the seniors were creating a problem; shouting out slurs and curses, none of the teachers doing anything because they themselves were too shocked.

Charlie and Adam were whispering to each other while dancing and then Charlie did something even I didn't expect from the Captain.

"Yeah so what if we're gay? At least we know what it's like to truly care about someone and not sleep around! If you don't like it don't fucking watch!" Charlie shouted his head turned to look at the majority of seniors. Adam smirked and flipped them off, an action I'd never seen from him before he used his fingers to turn Charlie's head back to him and kissing him.

Catcalls covered up the outraged noises, most of them I realized coming from the team and surprisingly enough Coach Orion who has come to stand with the team and clap and cheer. When Charlie and Adam pulled away Coach Orion walked over and clapped them both on the shoulders.

"I'm glad you're being honest you two, but don't you two dare go easy on each other at practice," he said before everyone on the team began to laugh.

Soon the laughter echoed throughout the gym, Coach's jokes always a good way to lighten things up when someone shouted, "Don't tell me the Bash Brothers are fags too!"

I blinked and looked at Fulton who looked shocked. No one knew who had yelled it but I was pissed and walked and stood right next to Charlie and Adam, Coach Orion in a shocked silence. "If you've got a goddamn problem with our sexualities, like Conway said, don't watch. If you're going to be close minded and homophobic, get the hell out of our faces cause I will not hesitate to rearrange your face for you if you stay."

The gym was silent and I heard Fulton's soft steps as he came up next to me. "If anyone so much as lays a hand on Dean, Charlie, or Adam for this, I will not let you get away without a scar or two. We are who we are, deal with it."

I smiled at Fulton and pulled him close, smiling even more when his arm came around my waist. The four of us stood, side-by-side, ready to face the world, well starting with just the school, but Fulton wasn't done yet.

In a loud voice he said, "Dean, be my boyfriend?" Averman went to shout something but Russ caught him just before a sound escaped his lips.

I smiled hugely and nodded. "I was going to ask you later, but yes." Before Fulton could beat me to another thing I kissed him quickly and pulled away.

Charlie and Adam smiled and jumped at us, the four of us in a tight huddle, the team joining us a moment later. It felt good to know I had the team with me on this and that the four of us were out in the open, no longer hiding, but standing with our arms spread wide daring anyone who tried to take their best shot.

---The End---


End file.
